en una noche de luna llena
by Kodoku Okami
Summary: one shot, HOROxLEN.... una noche ren encuentra alivio en los brazos de su mejor amigo...pesimo summary..mejor leanla, dejen reviews!


**disfruten este fic, hecho por 3 personas, por mis dos mejores amigas y una servidora n.n jeje, espero que les guste. **

Chocolove y HoroHoro ya se habían ido a dormir, sin embargo, Len se había quedado en el baño, meditando e intentando disipar las dudas de su corazón, muchos pensamientos inundaban su mente, tantas dudas, tantos sentimientos, hasta que se sintió agobiado y regresó al cuarto, entró sin hacer ruido, podía escuchar los ronquidos de Chocolove, y ver la silueta de HoroHoro acostado gracias a los rayos de luna que se filtraban por la ventana, se acostó a dormir en el futón de en medio, cunado una voz lo sobresaltó

-que es lo que te sucede Ren?

-no deberías estar dormido ya?

-si, pero me preocupas, desde hace varios días estas diferente, casi no hablas, te comportas raro...

El Ainu se levantó hasta quedar sentado frente a Ren

-¿Qué te pasa?, vamos Ren, quiero ayudarte-

-¡pero no puedes!-

El tono de voz de Ren había cambiado sonaba ahora como desesperado y enojado, como sin salida…

-pero…puedo escucharte...-

Silencio

-es que… me siento confundido, no sé, es que me doy cuenta que he hecho muchas cosas que han perjudicado a los demás… y a mí mismo-

-Ren…-

-no soy capaz de hacer las cosas bien, con la pelea que tuve con mi padre, me hizo ver a que puede llegar la familia Tao, no importa cuantas vidas se pongan enfrente, con tal de cumplir nuestro objetivo, y es cierto, destruí a mi padre, arruine la vida de varios sirvientes con tal de liberarme de la dinastía, por mi egoísmo, asesiné a Krom…-

Y diciendo lo último, estalló en llanto

-terminé con tantas vidas para seguir mi camino, yo…¡yo lo mate!-

-Ren, vamos-

-no, y encima de eso, no entiendo porque, siempre perteneceré a la misma familia de asesinos, no importa cuantas veces lo intente, el pasado siempre está ahí, culpándome y atormentándome, HoroHoro, no soy nadie…no merezco tener amigos¡no soy nadie!-

-no es cierto, somos amigos porque te queremos tal cual eres, por que eres importante, no llores-

Y se acercó a Ren, y con sus manos secó sus lágrimas, pero no Ren no dejaba de llorar, así que lo abrazó

-ya, no llores, yo estoy aquí, y no te voy a dejar solo-

Los dorados ojos de Ren se cerraron, dejándose acoger por los cálidos brazos de su amigo, quien iba apretando cariñosamente al chico cada vez más… Ren dejó de llorar y levantó la vista, HoroHoro aún tenia los rayos de la Luna sobre el, y su dorso desnudo…

-gracias-

-Ren, tu sabes que no tienes que agradecerme nada…-

Se acercó cada vez más a el, que quedó exactamente frente a sus ojos…

-¿tú sabes que yo te quiero verdad?-

Ren se ruborizó, pero no pudo contener la felicidad que sintió al saber que por fin alguien le estaba siendo sincero

-tú eres alguien para mí, Ren-

El corazón del descendiente de la dinastía Tao se aceleró a mil al escuchar las palabras de su amigo, y más cuando este, que ya estaba frente a el, cerró los ojos y apoyó su frente con la de el.

Ren lo imitó y ya junto a el, dijo:

-gracias HoroHoro, no se como lo has hecho, pero me haces sentir mejor, eres el único que puede siempre hacerme feliz…-

Ruborizado, continuó,

--quiero que sepas que del mismo modo en que tú me ayudas siempre vas a poder contar conmigo, eres mi mejor amigo.-

HoroHoro aún apoyado en Ren y sin abrir los ojos, sonrió un poco, descendiendo lentamente y con respiración acelerada a la oreja de Ren, susurrando

-nunca estarás solo, nadie te hará daño jamás…yo te quiero-

Ren sintió un nudo en la garganta, al percatarse de que la mano de HoroHoro subía rozando su rodilla mientras el le hablaba despacio…sintió un vacío y luego escalofríos

-HoroHoro¿Qué haces?

El chico de cabello azul, delicadamente en lo que parecía una eternidad, pasó de su oído a sus labios, lo besó suavemente, sintiendo un remolino de emociones…

Después de un momento, se detuvo y regresó a su sitio, separándose de Ren con el rubor aun en sus mejillas,

-perdóname, no volverá a suceder, me deje llevar…-

Ren no sabia como explicar lo que sentía, también existían en su ser diferentes sentimientos que nunca antes había vivido, era para el la sensación más extraña, pero hermosa.

Ren quería decirle lo mucho que lo quería, y en ese largo y angustioso momento se dio cuenta de que lo amaba, quería agradecerle lo mucho que lo había ayudado en todo ese tiempo de conocerse.

Con la luna iluminándolos en el rostro, un ambiente silencioso y sumergidos en todos esos sentimientos de amor, Ren no pudo hacer más que corresponderle con otro beso…

Un beso más largo aún, un beso que demostraba el gran afecto que se tenían y que probablemente al salir el sol, esa noche mágica para ambos terminaría, después de ese largo beso, los dos no sabían que decir, se encontraban ruborizados.

-HoroHoro…-

-no tienes que decir nada, no te preocupes, el final de esta noche todo habrá terminado, disculpa si te…-

-no, espera, eso no me molestó, no quiero que sea algo de solo una noche…solo quiero decir..gracias por to..-

HoroHoro no lo dejó terminar la frase, y lo volvió a besar,

-tampoco tienes que agradeceme…-

FIN

**ONE shot- Horo-Len Este fic lo logré terminar gracias a mis dos mejores amigas, (Gaby-Kyoyama, y Chayo-Usui….gracias, gracias!) espero que les haya agradado, please! Dejen reviews!**


End file.
